This disclosure relates to an information processing method and a system for executing the information processing method.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-246851, there is described a method involving, in a first-person shooter (FPS) game, when a player character receives an attack from an opponent character, displaying around the player character a damage mark indicating a direction from which the attack is received.
In recent years, there has been known a game (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “VR game”) that allows a user to be immersed in a virtual reality (VR) space by wearing a head-mounted display (HMD). However, when the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-246851 is applied to a VR game, the user's experience of being immersed in the VR space may be reduced because a manner in which the damage mark is displayed is unrealistic.